Tokyo Mew Mew Expansion
by Blood-of-Rage
Summary: When three new Mews fall right into Tokyo, what kind of craziness can happen? Especially if Kish falls for one and the icy Ryou Shirogane starts to melt! KishxOC, RyouxOC, ZakuroxPie, TartxPudding, OCxAsuma from Instant Teen.
1. Falling into Tokyo

Blood: Man, this took forever to write.

Ichigo: This is only the first chapter!

Blood: So?

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew, although I wish it does, does not belong to me. However, the characters Jo-Jo and Danae do. So nyah!

It was 7:58 in Connecticut. It was a quiet autumn morning; tranquil with little birds chirping high in the trees. That is, until, two girls awoke finally.

"AGH! 7:58! JO-JO! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO MISS _TOKYO MEW MEW_!"

"WHAAAAT?" There was a sudden scrambling and several shouts as the two girls jerked awake, and attempted to run downstairs. Aforementioned attempt was foiled by the fact that neither were fully awake nor out of their sleeping bags. This resulted in the pair ending up at the bottom of the stairs in a crumpled heap. The one on the bottom, a brown haired, brown eyed female, shrieked.

"7:59!" The second, a taller Jamaican girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes, gasped and stood up. The taller one, Joanna a.k.a. Jo-Jo, picked up her friend and dragged her down the hall.

"AGH!" The shorter one grabbed the remote. "TURN ME AROUND!" The TV flickered to life and the theme song began to blare from the speakers. Both Jo-Jo and Erin, a.k.a. Dagger, sighed with relief. Dagger was dropped to the floor with a loud crash and both sat back for a half-hour of magical-girl anime goodness. Unfortunately for both of them, Dagger's mother had been rudely awakened, as was everyone else on the street. In a few minutes, the phone was ringing off the hook. Fortunately for Dagger and Jo-Jo, the calls took exactly a half-hour to finish, leaving them to finish watching _Tokyo Mew Mew_ in peace.

"Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power, in your face!" Dagger chanted while giggling. "Ha, Ichigo kills me!" Jo-Jo grinned.

"Yeah, but you know the dubs," she said sagely. "We're missing a lot." Dagger nodded.

"There is only one way to fix this," Dagger said seriously, starting to grin. "BUY THE MANGAS AND ORIGINAL JAPANESE SERIES! AND SHOOT 4KIDS!" Both girls broke out laughing, but were soon stopped by the appearance of Dagger's angry mother.

"Erin Elizabeth Dunn!" she roared. "Do you know how many calls I've gotten from the people on the street! You and Joanna woke all of them up!"

"Nyah?" Dagger inquired.

"ARGH!" Dagger's exasperated mother cried. "I have HAD it with you and quoting anime!" Dagger and Jo-Jo exchanged glances. This was turning out to be one of those lectures. Both started to sidle innocently to the door of the bathroom, where sweet sanctuary could be found. However, the species know as "mother" is more intelligent than one first guesses.

"Don't you DARE try and run away from me!" she shouted. "I want you to call everyone on the street and express your apologies!" Dagger sighed, running her fingers through her bed-head.

"Alright, alright. Jo-Jo, grab the phone book."

By twelve that morning, Dagger and Jo-Jo had completed the calls and heard at least a dozen excuses from each home on why their behavior was unacceptable. Dagger sighed and flopped onto the couch.

"No more," she moaned. "Nooooo more…" The phone rang again. Jo-Jo picked it up.

"Yeah? Uh-huh." She held out the phone. "It's for you." Dagger took the portable from her friend and sighed.

"Yes?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET THROUGH? YOUR HOUSE WAS SUCH AN AWFUL RACKET THIS MORNING! I HEARD IT ALL THE WAY OVER HERE ON BRACKEN STREET!" Dagger blinked.

"Bracken?" She looked up. "Hey Jo-Jo, we have a new record. Bracken Street." With that, the teen hung up happily and stretched luxuriously.

"Well," Dagger said lazily. "Do you want lunch?" Jo-Jo pounced on Dagger eagerly.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Half-dragging, half-carrying Jo-Jo into the kitchen, Dagger deposited her overactive friend to the floor and went about making a breakfast-lunch.

"Mm…I wish that we could be in Tokyo Mew Mew!" Jo-Jo exclaimed finally, as Dagger handed her a plate of waffles and pizza. Dagger grinned and sat across from her with her own plate of pasta and pancakes.

"That'd be so totally cool!" Dagger said around a mouthful of syrup. "I wonder what animal DNA we'd be hit with, ne?" Jo-Jo smirked.

"You know you have pasta in your hair, right?" Dagger blinked.

"Nani?" Dagger began to pad through her hair before she realized that her friend had stolen her pancake.

"Hey!"

"Nyah-nyah!"

"Erin!" Dagger glanced up from the table.

"Yeah?"

"After you two get dressed, would you go up into the attic for me and grab me my book? I'm afraid I left it up there!" Dagger sighed.

"Alright." Jo-Jo smiled.

"Ooh…is Dagger afraid of the attic?" she teased. Dagger flushed angrily.

"NO! I just….I just don't like spiders! That's all!" Jo-Jo smirked as the pair walked up the stairs.

"Sure…"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

After an interesting interlude in the bed room where Dagger's diary was held open by a taller Jo-Jo and portions read aloud, the pair made it to the attic. Dagger was standing in the middle of the attic floor, eyes darting around in fear.

"Uh….I don't think the floor is safe," she mumbled. Jo-Jo shrugged and climbed up from the ladder.

"It always feels like that," she reassured, walking forward next to Dagger. There was a slight creaking noise and Dagger's hand was quick to grasp Jo-Jo's sweater. The floorboards gave way and the pair plummeted into the air below. Dagger was screaming something that oddly sounded like "I told you so!" and Jo-Jo was just plain screaming as the pair fell through blackness. Dagger cracked open an eye when she didn't feel the crack of another floor smashing against her back. They were still falling, but now through a darkened sky.

"Yah! Jo-Jo!" Both girls fell with a splash into a fountain. Dagger surfaced and spat out a mouthful of water. Jo-Jo sat up and pushed her hair from her eyes.

"Agh! What's this?" she demanded, holding up a long violet lock of soaked hair. "Not that I don't like it, but…And you have black hair!" Dagger shrugged.

"D'ya think we got knocked out?" the female questioned, running her fingers through the water. Jo-Jo shook her head profusely.

"No way. Unless we're hallucinating in your bathtub." Dagger blinked and looked around again.

"Okay," she said in a business-like tone. "You go that way for thirty steps and see if you can find out where we are. I'll go this way, and come back after thirty steps." Jo-Jo stared at her.

"This won't be like the time at the beach…" Dagger flushed.

"N-no! Of course not! See! No volleyballs!" Dagger pulled herself out of the fountain and shivered.

"B-b-but its c-c-cold," Dagger stuttered. "S-s-so hurry up with those th-th-thirty steps before we freeze." Jo-Jo got up took her thirty steps and looked around. Nothing familiar. Just a cold park with the normal homeless man lying on a bench. She turned around and began to walk back to Dagger. Dagger had also taken her thirty steps and was at a loss of where they were. She returned to the fountain to find Jo-Jo sitting on the rim.

"It's cold," Jo-Jo muttered sourly. "We really, REALLY need to find someplace warm." Dagger rubbed her arms.

"Well, we won't find out by standing around," she grumbled. "Let's try over there." The soaked teen squelched over to a hedge and started to push through it. She halted when she heard voices. Dagger dropped into a squat and pushed aside a branch.

"Well, it's not MY fault!" Kish shouted at Tart. Tart's lip lifted in a sneer.

"I'll bet you were protecting that Ichigo." Kish grabbed the front of his shirt angrily.

"I told you, I'm over her!" the green-haired alien shouted. "She was in love with Masaya the whole time and I can't change that."

"So whadja find?" Jo-Jo asked, leaning on Dagger. The girl, already in a fragile position, began to panic when her friend's full weight was on her.

"Aii! Too heavy! I'm gonna fall!" The pair tumbled out of the bush, right into the clearing where the two aliens were talking. Dagger and Jo-Jo jumped to their feet and stared. Kish and Tart stared back.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Run Jo-Jo!" The two girls took off in the direction of, what they hoped was, a house.

Kish and Tart stood still for a moment after the two girls fell out of the bush and ran. Then the two aliens' brains kicked in and they raced after them.

"Hey!"

"Get back here!" Kish could already see the shorter one ahead. The taller one was a little ways farther. He smirked. Well, they were in need of a Chimera Anima tonight, why not two? He held his palm out and proceeded to draw the soul from her body. The girl stiffened as he raised her in the air, her face contorted in a grimace and making a small noise from her throat. Her friend turned around and stared.

"Dagger!" she shouted. The girl shook her head.

"Don't! Run! If Kish and Tart are here, that means that Ichigo and everyone else is! Go find them!" The second girl stood for a moment, wondering what to do before taking off to find the Mew Mews. Kish shrugged and turned back to the female, Dagger, at hand. He was slightly amazed. She was probably the longest person to go without their soul being removed. He smirked again. But not for long. Dagger glared down at him and Tart was watching the pair in confusion.

"Hey Kish? She's lastin' pretty long, dontcha think?" Tart asked. Kish shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "She'll lose control soon enough." A vein popped on Dagger's head.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Are you implying that I'm weak!" Kish fixed her with a blank stare.

"More or less, yes."

"Why you little!" Suddenly, a familiar blonde haired blur tackled Kish from the air, effectively stopping his soul snatching and dropping Dagger to the ground.

"Dagger!" Dagger glanced up and met eyes with Jo-Jo. "You won't believe this! Café Mew Mew was only a little ways away. Ichigo and Pudding are on their way and Keiichiro said that Zakuro, Lettuce, and Mint were being contacted." Dagger nodded.

"So that means that we really did fall into _Tokyo Mew Mew_." She received a sharp rap around the head from Jo-Jo. "Hey!"

"Well duh!" Jo-Jo growled. "You couldn't tell when Kish started to SUCK OUT YOUR SOUL!" Dagger's eyes narrowed.

"Not in the mood right now. How's about us HELP Ryou until the Mew Mews get here, eh?" Jo-Jo blinked.

"Oh right! I almost forgot about him!" Jo-Jo helped the shivering Dagger to her feet and the pair watched the proceeding battle with a bit of confusion. Tart was standing to the side, watching aimlessly, while Ryou and Kish were performing a lovely display of half-aerial martial arts. Too bad two hyperactive fangirls were about to intervene. Dagger latched onto Kish, generating enough weight to keep both of them on the ground. Jo-Jo took Tart down, who had decided that the human term "babysitting" could be taken quite literally.

"Agh! Get off me you stupid girl!" Kish shouted.

"Quit fighting Shirogane-sama!" Dagger barked back.

"And get off of Tart!" Kish ordered Jo-Jo. All he got in return was a happy giggle from the girl and a strangled yelp from Tart.

"Aw, but his ears are so cute!" Jo-Jo commented, giving them another tug.

"Ahh! Crazy! Get off me!"

"Dagger! Try it!" Jo-Jo called cheerfully. "It's fun!" Dagger smirked.

"I would, but I'm not sitting on Kish's chest, so that would mean I'd have to let him go first." Ryou, who had gotten up from his abrupt end of the battle with Kish, stared at the pair of them.

"That has got to be the strangest thing I have ever seen." The entire group looked up to see Ichigo staring at them too. Pudding was lying on the ground laughing her head off.

"You look funny Tar-Tar!" Dagger grinned.

"Uh…yeah. See, I don't think things through."

"We're action girls!" Jo-Jo chirped.

"So that's why my good buddy is sitting on the Tart and I am clinging like a monkey to the green-haired one." Masha hovered around Ryou's head.

"Silly silly!" it purred. Dagger sweatdropped.

"I can guess."

"Anyway," Kish said from behind Dagger. The girl whipped around in shock. "I would love to keep this up, but me and Tart have to be leaving now." The two phased from sight and Dagger blinked.

"Oh yeah," she muttered. "They can teleport. Wow, I feel smart today…" Jo-Jo sweatdropped.

"It makes you wonder if they were humoring us." Ichigo rubbed the back of her neck and grinned.

"Heh. Welcome to my world," she mumbled. "Sorry about Kish." Pudding looked Dagger over.

"You're not hurt, right?" the hyper-monkey girl inquired. Dagger shrugged.

"Dunno. I don't think I hit anything." A cold blast blew through the park and Jo-Jo and Dagger shuddered.

"Aiii! I can't feel my arms anymore!"

"Better than me!" Jo-Jo growled. "I can't feel my legs." Dagger stood quickly and tried to haul Jo-Jo to her legs. Each time, the girl fell over and dragged Dagger down with her.

"Geez!" Dagger mumbled. "You're, like, frozen!" Jo-Jo's teeth began to chatter and Dagger braced herself against another freezing blast.

"Come on! Up ya go!" Dagger hauled Jo-Jo up one last time and braced the other girl on her shoulder. Ichigo ran to Jo-Jo's other side and helped her stay erect.

"Thanks guys," Jo-Jo said with a weak smile. Dagger grinned.

"Awright. How about we get to Café Mew Mew before your legs fall off?" The trio took one step before slipping on a patch of icy grass. Dagger winced as she landed hard on her rear and Ichigo managed to balance herself.

"Lucky," she grumbled, pushing herself back up and reaching for Jo-Jo again. But her companion wasn't there. Dagger looked around wildly until she saw Ryou with Jo-Jo safe on his back.

"I have her," he said coolly, starting to walk out of the park. Dagger blinked and started to walk after them.

"So how did your friend know our names?" Pudding asked, hopping around Dagger's head. Any thoughts going through Dagger's head came to a shattering halt. How were they going to explain this?


	2. Two New Mews!

Blood: Phew. Chappie 2!

Pie: Lazy.

Blood: (shrug)

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Dagger wished she was in Jo-Jo's position. Jo-Jo was sleeping on the couch in the café's basement, recuperating from her near-hypothermia and little ride from Ryou. Dagger, since her arms had thawed out and had gotten a new pair of clothing, was now being viciously attacked by questions from an impatient Mint.

"Aiii! Sit down and I can explain!" Dagger shrieked and hid behind a pillow as Mint advanced again. Reluctantly, the blue-haired Mew Mew sat next to Zakuro and quieted. Dagger sighed and ran a hand through still-damp hair.

"Uhm…I'm not sure HOW to explain, but we fell through the floor in my attic. The next thing we know, we're lying in a fountain and don't know where we are. Then we accidentally run into Kish and Tart and nearly get my soul sucked out. And then our kind buddies Ryou, Ichigo, and Pudding show up."

"Yes!" Mint growled. "We know that part!"

"But how do you know our names?" Lettuce asked quietly, holding a hand to her mouth in worry. Dagger rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh…eheh…that is a very good question, which I don't think I can explain."

"Why not!" Mint demanded, getting in Dagger's face again.

"'Cause you wouldn't believe me!" Dagger shouted back. Dagger felt a small tap on the back of her head and glanced up. Jo-Jo was staring at them blearily.

"Whoops! Gomen, I didn't mean to wake you up Jo-Jo!"

"S'okay," she mumbled. "I'll get you back later." Dagger flinched. "Anyway, you guys, all the Mew Mews, are an anime where we come from. A TV show. That's why we know who you are." Jo-Jo smiled. "It came as a bit of a shock, but we're cool." Mint blinked.

"I see…"

"YOU MEAN THAT WE'RE JUST A SHOW IN YOUR WORLD!" both Ichigo and Mint shouted. Jo-Jo and Dagger backed up a few feet, sweatdropping.

"Quit terrorizing them," Keiichiro said warmly, coming back into the room carrying a tray. "They've been through a lot tonight and they probably don't want to be put through the Inquisition right now." Mint sat back down reluctantly and Lettuce smiled.

"So, you two came from another world?" she asked, pushing her glasses back up her nose. Dagger nodded.

"Yeah."

"Here." Keiichiro handed the tray to Dagger, who smirked.

"Hey look Jo-Jo," she mumbled. "Noodles." Almost instantly, the noodles were off the plate and in front of Jo-Jo. Dagger shrugged and began to eat the rice.

"Thank you Akasaka-san," Dagger said between mouthfuls.

"Yah! 'Fanks!" Jo-Jo managed. Ryou stared at Jo-Jo.

"Does she normally eat like that?" Jo-Jo's face turned bright red as Dagger shrugged.

"If she's hungry enough." Jo-Jo glared at Dagger.

"That's TWO counts I have to get you back for!"

"Eep!"

Ryou and Keiichiro had taken the chance of Jo-Jo chasing Dagger around the café to discuss what to do with them. It had been a unanimous vote to let them stay at least the night in the one of the café guestrooms. Jo-Jo had taken very well to the room and had curled up on the bed very happily. Dagger, however, was still up. The teen was sitting in the windowsill and staring out at the frosted lawn dazedly.

"It's funny," Dagger murmured to no one. "All my life, I've wanted to get away from my life and become a part of something like this. But…now that I am…I miss it." The girl sighed, lowering her head to her knees.

"Aiii, I'm in pain again."

"Dagger? Are you okay?" Dagger froze.

"D-Did you hear all that!"

"Nah. Are you sure you're okay? You sure you didn't get hurt when Kish dropped you?" Dagger turned back to look at her friend, who was staring at her in concern. Dagger blinked. Jo-Jo had heard the whole thing.

"I'm fine, Jo-Jo," Dagger replied. "I'll go to sleep in a little while."

Jo-Jo regarded her friend carefully before rolling over and closing her eyes. Dagger wasn't telling her something again. Jo-Jo liked to believe that they were close enough that Dagger could tell her anything. Maybe she was going through one of those phases where she had to weather things out on her own.

"Dagger?"

"Hm?"

"I, uhm, want to say something."

"Yes?" Jo-Jo sat up again.

"Look, I KNOW you aren't fine. What's up? You know you can tell me." Dagger turned back to gaze at her friend with sad eyes.

"I…" Dagger stiffened. "Aiii! Something's not right." She slid from the sill to her feet and Jo-Jo slipped from the bed to the cold floor. Instantly, the floor erupted in bright light and both girls instinctively covered their eyes. Jo-Jo peeked from the shield and caught a glimpse of a shimmery, bright blue room. Dagger was standing next to her, her eyebrow cocked.

"What the heck…" she mumbled. Jo-Jo blinked a few times as a part of the blurred landscape started to move. In fact, two things were flying right at them. The yellow blur passed right through Jo-Jo's heart and a black blur shot right through Dagger's neck.

"Ahh!"

"What the!" Both girls stood still for a moment before collapsing onto the floor, the room back the way it should be.

Ryou knocked on the door to Jo-Jo's and Dagger's room. It was already seven and neither had been seen downstairs yet.

"Hey? You two alive in there?" Receiving no response, the blond man pushed the door open. Both girls were lying sprawled on the ground, and it looked like neither had been in the bed all night. Ryou walked into the room and looked around. Neither girl showed signs of moving, but there was no sign of an attack. Ryou grasped Jo-Jo's shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Hey, you asleep?" There was a small groan in response and Ryou helped Jo-Jo into a sitting position.

"Oh…my head hurts so badly," Jo-Jo grumbled. "Ah...what happened last night?" Jo-Jo jerked into a straight position hurriedly.

"OH! The blurs! They—"Jo-Jo quickly turned around and peeked down her shirt. An odd marking was right where her heart was positioned. "AH!" Ryou blinked and walked over to Jo-Jo.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jo-Jo bit her bottom lip.

"Ahh…I don't know! A yellow blur just entered my body last night!" Ryou frowned.

"What? And there's a mark?" Jo-Jo nodded. Ryou's frown deepened.

"Maybe you two have just been fused with animal DNA, just like the Mew Mews." The girl blinked.

"You mean that…" she started quietly, "that we're Mew Mews?" Ryou paused, but nodded soon after. Jo-Jo smiled, throwing Ryou offbeat.

"Awesome! This is gonna be great! Wait until Dagger hears this!"

"I heard." Dagger pushed herself up from the floor. "But, pray tell, how am I supposed to hide this!" She tilted her head to the side and jerked her finger at the mark on her neck. Ryou rubbed his temples.

"Can we find out what creatures you are first?" Dagger stood there fuming for a moment before nodded.

"Alright." Dagger walked out of the room briskly. Jo-Jo frowned.

"Hm…I don't think she likes you that much. Maybe because you make her see sense?" she commented. Ryou shrugged.

"To each her own." Jo-Jo smiled and started to walk towards the door. Just outside the door, Jo-Jo tripped. She closed her eyes, waiting for the smash of the floor. Instead, Jo-Jo was caught in warm arms. She looked up to see Ryou smiling down at her.

"Try to watch your step." Jo-Jo blushed.

"I-I'm a bit clumsy," she murmured in explain. Ryou smiled again, leaning close to her ear.

"Can't be that bad," he whispered. Jo-Jo gulped. If this was going where she thought it was…

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" There was a very loud crash and a few shouts from downstairs.

"Aiii! Gomen nasai, Akasaka-san! I'll help you clean that up! I am soooo sorry!" Jo-Jo sighed as Ryou righted her and ran down the steps.

"Dagger!" she shouted down the stairs, running down after the blond. "What did you do now!"

Dagger was standing in the computer room of the café, waiting for the test results. She had no idea what she had disturbed upstairs by running into Keiichiro, but it had to have been good because Jo-Jo had given her a good whack for it.

"Got it!" Keiichiro announced, spinning his chair around. "Okay…Jo-Jo is a Macleays Grass Yellow Butterfly, and Dagger is Fruit Bat." Dagger blinked.

"Okay, lemme get this straight," she said patiently. "Jo-Jo's a bug, and I'm a bat?"

"Yes."

"Okay, cool." Ryou glanced at Jo-Jo appreciatively, but sent Dagger a skeptical look.

"So, you two are Mew Mews?" Ichigo poked her head into the lab.

"Ichigo! What are you doing here?" Keiichiro asked happily.

"I came to pick up Dagger and Jo-Jo," the pink-haired girl replied, confused. "They're supposed to come with me to school today." Almost instantly, a pair of black bat ears and bat wings popped from Dagger's body.

"WHAT! School?"

Kish watched from a tree as Ichigo, Dagger, and Jo-Jo walked from the café. Dagger was sporting a sour look and a pair of bat ears, wings, and claws. Kish cocked an eyebrow. So this Dagger was a Mew Mew? He looked critically at Jo-Jo. She was wearing that same locket that the Mews wore whenever they transformed. Dagger was twirling hers in agitation on a cord. Pie teleported next to him.

"So those are the two that were in the park last night?" he inquired. Kish nodded.

"Yeah." Both fell silent as the trio walked from the café's yard.

"Should we fight them now before they get an advantage?" Pie asked. Kish shook his head.

"Nah. I wanna see what happens. The tallest one, Jo-Jo, is the one that's okay with everything. That Dagger, however, seems to be agitated easily."

"Are you saying that maybe she could be used to our advantage?" Kish nodded again, smirking.

"Yep. If we play our cards right, it might just work." The two aliens teleported away from Café Mew Mew.

Jo-Jo smoothed the skirt of her uniform as Dagger argued afresh with the woman in charge. Dagger, being Dagger, had insisted on a boy's uniform because she hated skirts. The woman had insisted she wear a girl's uniform otherwise a lot of girls would come in looking for pants. To add to it, the woman had insisted that Dagger remove the studded collar she had donned, courtesy of a quick stop at a pet shop on the way to school. Ichigo decided it was time to intervene.

"Excuse me, Miss Moto," she interjected, which was wise since Dagger was almost at the point of ear/wing/claw generation. "Dagger here has a small problem with skirts."

"Oh really?" Miss Moto said in an annoyed tone. "I have to give her a skirt unless there is a specific medical problem." Ichigo leaned closer.

"See, Dagger has pubic herpes." Dagger's ear twitched suddenly and her face burned a deep wine as Ichigo continued. "And she has to wear boxers so as not to upset her sores. So, she needs pants because of the boxers." Miss Moto, why clearly didn't care to hear that, handed a pair of boy uniforms to Dagger and directed her to the bathroom.

"But take off that collar!" she ordered.

"I can't," Dagger growled.

"Why not?"

"Because she has a hickey!" Jo-Jo chirped in, causing Dagger's face to turn, if possible, a deeper wine. The woman blushed.

"Oh, I see." Dagger left the room angrily. Once in the bathroom, the furious girl turned to chew them out.

"I have herpes and a hickey?" she demanded, slamming the stall door closed and starting to change.

"Well," Jo-Jo said slowly. "You kinda do have a hickey…"

"And you may have herpes," Ichigo said sensibly. "I wouldn't know."

"I don't," Dagger snarled, slamming the door open again and washing her hands off in the sink. "And I cannot believe you just told that woman that!" Jo-Jo sweatdropped.

"Ah, don't sweat it," she said happily. "At least the rest of the school day will be better." Dagger gave Jo-Jo an incredulous look.

"Jo-Jo," she said in a shocked tone, "school is NEVER good. It will NEVER be better!" And Dagger's grim prediction turned out to be true. Dagger had another fight with the gym teacher about uniforms and won out with the combined excuses of a very large scar around her neck and a few very long ones on her legs, and the boa constrictor in science class decided that Jo-Jo was the biggest mouse it had ever seen. The pair stumbled out of math class, where they had gotten a busload of homework already.

"This…is stupid!" Dagger growled. "We finally get free of our world and we have to put up with this crap!" Jo-Jo nodded.

"Let's face it," she muttered. "God's just not merciful enough to remove school from our lives." Dagger groaned as she caught sight of Kouji. Kouji was the only boy in school so far who had decided that a girl in a boy's uniform was a great new toy to break.

"Hey newbie!" Dagger sighed as she lowered her backpack to the floor.

"Yes?"

"Get over here!" Dagger turned to glare at him.

"Maybe I don't want to!" she shouted at him. Jo-Jo blinked. Dagger was going to reach her limit today. But now…the ears were going to be a problem. Kouji's eye twitched and he started forward.

"Shouldn't have done that," he growled, cracking his knuckles. Dagger smirked and let her body relax.

"I doubt that," she muttered. Kouji sent a punch at her and Dagger jumped to the side, coming back for a low kick into a private area. Kouji went down with a gasp and Dagger went and collected her backpack. Dagger sighed and began to rub her temples.

"Jo-Jo," she started slowly, "I think I'm gonna have to cut school today." Jo-Jo stared at her.

"Why? What's up?"

"I'm gonna grow bat ears any second that's why," Dagger replied, keeping her voice calm. "That and I am incredibly bored." Jo-Jo smirked.

"Have you ever done it before?" Jo-Jo asked, walking with Dagger towards the front door.

"Nah. But it can't be too hard, right?"

"Hey you kids!"

"Run!"

Dagger situated herself on a park bench with a sigh. After the whole school fiasco in which about seven janitors were running after them, Jo-Jo had said she was going back to Café Mew Mew. Dagger had let her go on alone, and instead let herself drift to the park. As if coincidence, she was sitting next to the fountain they had fallen into last night. Dagger closed her eyes and leaned back against the bench, letting her breath leave in a drawn out sigh. A rustling noise came from the bushes and Dagger opened an eye lazily. When it didn't move again, Dagger closed her eye. It was probably just a squirrel. There was another rustling, this time over her head. Dagger's eyes shot open and jerked her head forward. It was only then that Dagger found out that someone was standing in front of her.

Jo-Jo looked around the café curiously, looking for Keiichiro and Ryou.

"Hello?" she asked, looking around. Keiichiro poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Eh? What are you doing back already?" Jo-Jo rubbed her neck.

"Dagger and I skipped. She was getting stressed out."

"No one saw right?" Jo-Jo looked up and saw Ryou coming from downstairs.

"Ah! Uh…no, no! No one saw anything." Ryou sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs.

"Ah…Dagger is probably going to be the most difficult Mew Mew to monitor." Jo-Jo cocked her head.

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't know how to say it without being rude to Dagger-san," Keiichiro said sadly.

"But she's a bit wild," Ryou said bluntly. "She's unpredictable and unstable."

"We're afraid she may run away and the wrong people will find her."

"But Ichigo always runs away," Jo-Jo protested. Ryou sighed again.

"Yes, she does. But she's predictable. She's too softhearted and she comes back to say sorry. Your friend…we don't know her yet. She's new to us." Jo-Jo kept her eyes on the floor. It was true. No matter how much she wanted to defend Dagger's honor, the girl was hotheaded and had been acting a bit strangely ever since they had come.

"I…I guess you're right," Jo-Jo conceded. "She does seem a bit different." Ryou smiled.

"But if you stay with us," Ryou started, "then we'll be able to predict what will happen. You are the one who knows here best." Jo-Jo gave a shy smile.

"Uh…thanks," she muttered.

"Ryou!" Keiichiro shouted. "There's a bunch of Chimera Animas in the park!"

Blood: R&R please! Oh, and a few shoutouts!

Rosakara: Yes. I did it. And I updated. You're a better writer than I am.

pink-rose-bud: Well, I'm not really crossing over Instant Teen that much. I'm just stealing Asuma for Danae. Sowwy, but I like I.T. too!


End file.
